kissfandomcom-20200222-history
Dressed to Kill
Dressed to Kill is a 1975 album from American hard rock group KISS. It is the band's third studio album and is unique for having been produced by the president of Casablanca Records, Neil Bogart. "C'mon and Love Me", and "Rock and Roll All Nite" were released as singles. Both failed to rise high on the charts until "Rock and Roll All Nite" was released in its live format as a single later that year off their double live album Alive! and reached number 12 on the singles charts. The album was Reissued in 1997(along with most of Kiss' earlier albums) in a remastered version. It peaked at number 32 on the charts RIAA: Gold In Their Own Words Paul Stanley - "Id give dressed to kill three and a half stars. We were so worried with Dressed to Kill that is was so short. We really felt that here are the songs, and thats enough". Gene Simmons - "Dressed to Kill is okay, but I dont think the record quite has the songs the first two records had. Two and a half stars". Peter Criss - "id give that one two stars. Maybe Id actually give it three stars, because the band worked hard. Ace Frehley - "I recently listened to that album again. I hadnt listened to it in a long time, and I listened to the cd. There was alot of energy on that record. I was real happy with alot of the solos I did. It shows growth from the first record Laughs. Probably a four". *Quotes taken from the book: KISS:Behind the Mask Tracklisting #Room Service ··· (2:59) - Stanley #Two Timer ··· (2:48) - Simmons #Ladies In Waiting ··· (2:32) - Simmons #Getaway ··· (2:44) - Frehley #Rock Bottom ··· (3:55) - (Intro: Frehley) Stanley #C'mon And Love Me ··· (2:59) - Stanley #Anything For My Baby ··· (2:34) - Stanley #She ··· (4:08) - Simmons/Coronel #Love Her All I Can ··· (2:41) - Stanley #Rock And Roll All Nite ··· (2:49) - Simmons/Stanley Personnel Gene Simmons - bass guitar, lead vocals; guitar on 3 Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, lead vocals; lead guitar on 6; acoustic guitar on 5 Ace Frehley - lead guitar; backing vocals on 10; acoustic guitar on 5 Peter Criss - drums, percussion, vocals Production Neil Bogart - producer Dave Wittman - engineer George Lopez - assistant engineer George Marino - CD mastering Joseph Palamacco - remastering Release Details Casablanca/Astor NBLP-7016 (Australia, 5/75) Casablanca/Quatro LP-CAS-8011 (Chile, 1977) Casablanca/Phonogram 6399-059 (Europe, 1980) Casablanca/Vogue CBLA-71003 (France, 1975) Casablanca/EMI-Electrola 1C 062-96 636 (Germany, 1975) Casablanca/Bellaphon NB-7003 (Germany, 1976) Casablanca/Phonogram 6399-059 (Germany, 1980) Phonogram PIC6399-059 (Holland, 1980 - Picture Disc) Casablanca/Phonogram CALP-5039 (Italy, 1980) Casablanca/Victor SWX-6188 (Japan, 1975) Casablanca/Victor VIP-6396 (Japan, 1976) Casablanca/Polystar 22S-3 (Japan, 1980) Polystar R00C-2013 (Japan, 1984) Polystar P33C-20005 (Japan, 1987 - CD Reissue) Mercury PHCR-3054 (Japan, 1997 - CD Remaster) Mercury PHCR-4317 (Japan, 1997 - CD Remaster) Mercury PHJR-20004 (Japan, 7/15/1998 - Colored Vinyl Box Set) Universal/Mercury PHCR-94042 (Japan, 9/19/1998 - CD Remaster Reissue) Universal/Mercury UICY-2507 (Japan, 8/21/02 - Reissue) Universal/Mercury UICY-93092 (Japan, 7/5/06 - Limited Edition) Universal/Mercury UICY-6639 (Japan, 3/7/06 - Reissue) Casablanca/Gamma GX-01-772 (Mexico, 1975) Casablanca/PolyGram LPR-43039 (Mexico, 1980) Casablanca/Diffusion DRS-1013 (New Zealand, 1976) Casablanca NAL2-7012 (South Africa, 1976) Casablanca NAL2-7012 (South Africa, 1977 - "Love Gun" label) Casablanca/EMI 4E 062-96 636 (Sweden, 1975) Casablanca/EMI CBC-4004 (UK, 8/75) Casablanca/Pye CALH-2008 (UK, 5/77 - red, then later black vinyl) Casablanca/Vertigo 824 148-1/4 (UK, 7/89) Casablanca/Vertigo 824 148-2 (UK, 5/89 - CD Reissue) Casablanca NBLP-7016 (US, 3/19/75) Casablanca/PolyGram 824-148-1/2/4 (US reissue 7/85, CD, 7/87) Mercury 532-376-2/4 (US Remaster, 7/15/97) RIAA: Gold Category:Studio Albums Category:Dressed to Kill Category:Albums